narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Battle for Kirigakure Alliance:Harōgakure Invades Sawagakure
|next= |name= |image= |conflict= Shinobi Fanon_War |date= |place= Sawagakure Outskirts, Land of Drought |result=* Harōgakure Victory. * Sawagakure is completely destroyed. |side1=* Harōgakure |side2=* Sawagakure |commanders1=* Raizo Ozunu |commanders2=* Renma Habu |forces1=* Harō Army |forces2=* Sawa Army |casual1= |casual2= }} Raizo Ozunu, Terrax, and Raido X watched slowly as they came up upon Sawagakure which would not only be a pivotal point of leverage i the war but they could also carry out the missions of Tsuki no ai... We're here Raizo said point as the rest of his strike team came up Well what the first order of business Terrax said to his long time friend... Raido X you are the faster and thanks to your abilities you can cover the most ground, I want you to go scout the area and keep a low profile and when I raise the signal.. I want you to raise Hell Raizo said signaling the thumbs up. Sure whnatever Raido X said nonchantanly.. I just want to fight and have a good time he said as he warped within the village toward the highest point and activated his sharingan.. Terrax I want you to keep an eye on Raido X by tracing his chakra.. I dont know his motives and that bothers me but for now he with us. Commotion Met Hagane Kibaku was taking a scout on the Village as he saw some Ninja's strolling over land, He recognized Harōgakure headband's, He escaped from the Palce to give a security alert to the Sawakage. Raido X was surveying the city getting a goood look at the economy, structure, and their personal within the village....... I gathered all the secondary information I needed, now I need to gat- Raido X stopped mid sentence you see one man running and was seemingly in a hurried pace..... he's running while everyone else is walking I better check this out Raido X sat down and focused his chakra and connected to Terrax who was using his Magic Lantern Body Technique and reported what he found out so far found. and began to tail the man who was running at a safe distance. Hagane reached the HQ as he told Renma of the infiltrators, Renma summoned the Kan'ei to guard the Village, and the Members rushed out to guard, Akai Shōdo on the Northern side, Kaga Kaguya to the East, Hagane to the South-West. Ningyōtsukai and Shinzoku, rushed out towards the Ocean. Raido X who tailed at a safe distance... watched as the village slowly began to mobilze to protect their perimeters.... Every village has a strength to compensate for a weakness Raido X thought.... I ll report back and let them know every thing is falling into place Raido X said as he Warped backl to Raizo and Terrax to repoprt everything. You dont say Raizo said.... Right now besides the generals we can manage until the rest get here and we can begin the operation, we need to lin up with Lord Fa' rao and the rest of Takigakure to truly kick off the mission. Raizo went on. For now Raido X Ive watched you take out an entire village by your self... and since your not really a general, you have free reign from here to scout out and kill whoever.. if you find anything of interest update terrax immediately ALLRIGHT TROOPS WE CAN SET THE TONE OF HOW THIS WAR CAN GO THE MORE LAND WE CONQUER THE CLOSER WE GET TO SUCCESS...I DONT NEED TO TELL YOU WHATS AT STAKE FOR US NOW FOR THE VILLAGE AND TSUKI NO AI LETS RAISE HELL...Raizo Yelled pumping his troops up as they charged into the village.... Terrax your with me we will stay behind your our ace in the hoe your division will conjoin with mine as we will over see they battle till the rest get here.. Raizo smiled with this plan and the right pices in place we can overtake this village in a fews days worth of work Raido X Attacks Having followed his prey around for awhile Raido X decided he grew bored with following this particualr person.. Theres no action with this guy.. I think its time I gave him a reason to fight for his life rather than run around Raido X jumped of the building and hti the ground causing it to crack underneath him and he dashed at neck breaking speeds toward the person drawing his Reapers Edge. "You are not going anywhere !" Kaga Kaguya appeared in front of Raido and immobilizing him with his Bones. So that was the chakra I felt nearby.. and as much you think you got me you dont....... as Raido X went intangbile and passed through him and used Heaven and Earth Exploding Interment leaving explosive tags in his trial which exploded... How irresponsible of me to just have those sitting out like that Raido X mocked him..... Now I was after your friend there but it you wanna lose your life to protect him then that fine Im passing out ass whipping all day today matter fact buy 2 get one free Raido X smiled as he waited for this opponent to attack Moments later Raido X walked around the city looking at the devastation he helped caused.. Well I must say this is a job well done amongest the three of us Raido X said looking at Terrax and Raizo... now where to next.. Well Since we are done here we move to the next village.. Raizo said pointing forward Which is Terrax inquired awaiting Raizo answer